Til Death Do We Die
by White Maid
Summary: Eddie Gluskin...just who was he before he went to Mount Massive Asylum? / Character from the DLC 'Outlast: Whistleblower' His wife was someone I made up!


She was beautiful. A piece of heaven that had come down to Earth and met _him_. Ever since he had first laid eyes on the blind date, his heart fluttered in his chest. Glasses slipping along the bridge of his nose, he had thought of more than enough ways to try and say hello. Would he try to be cute? Shy? Fancy or bold? Daring, maybe? No, no...

But that night in May, she walked across the road right to him. A gorgeous smile was on her face as she watched him, dusty brown hair curled in perfect ringlets the bounced about her doll-shaped face. Her lips were a perfect pink and blue eyes outlined neatly with mascara and eyeliner. And those sky blue orbs looked right at him. Right at him! Her knee-length and purple skirt matched the white tank-top that hugged her breasts and along her stomach and it made his heart twist more in his chest.

Wait...how had he looked? The seventeen year old glanced down to himself and felt his face flush. He really was a geek, no? Wearing a pair of white pants, cuffed at the ankles and a rather boring white button-up and slightly crooked tie, he wondered if he would even look good. Hell, he had even slicked his hair back and cleaned his glasses but-

She stopped in front of him and his breath caught in his throat. She smiled. He smiled. "Hi." Her voice was perfect, an angelic chorus before she held out her hand. So delicate and fragile her fingers and palm were! He wondered if he could break her arm just by gently wrapping his own around hers. Warm. Soft. "I'm Clarice. What's your name?"

With a unclear stutter, the male soon removed his hand from hers, scratching his cheek nervously. "E-Eddie. Eddie Gluskin." Another wonderful and sunny smile, despite the dark night. "It's nice to meet you, Eddie. Now...where are we going?" But before he could answer, her face suddenly twisted in disgust, irritation. Immediately, he began to ask, stuttering wildly, as to what was wrong. But in silence, her manicured fingers grabbed at his tie and fixed it.

"There." With a giggle, she nodded once, pulling away as she adjusted her little leather purse. "I'm a little OCD when it comes with clothes. Sorry, Eddie." But with a smile, the nerd assured her it was fine before offering his arm. Clarice smiled and looped her arm in his and they both knew the night would be perfect.

Three years later, Eddie stood out by the park at 10:05 at night, fiddling with his tie nervously. He had taken up a job as a doctor at Mount Massive Asylum and before he went he wanted to do one thing for his girlfriend. Just one little thing.

Adjusting his tie perfectly, he made sure his hair remained slick back like their first night, shoes polished, pants fitting neatly and his white shirt tucked, buttoned up and cuffed at the sleeves. Ironed neatly by himself.

Oh! Here she comes!

Hearing those high heels along the pavement made him smile at his girlfriend but she was so stunning... The brunette was dressed in a lovely dress of black, completely form fitting and matching her open-toed heels that showed off her carefully blue-painted toes. He chuckled at her as he held her favorite colored flowers behind his back. With one arm, he hugged her.

"Eddie~. I heard you got your job. I...actually didn't think you'd be up so late just for a date though," she said, tipping her head to the side.

Said male heaved a soft sigh before he kissed her cheek quickly and then moved away a bit to let her hold the flowers. A bouquet of blue hydrangeas were being paced into her hands. With a smile, she accepted them, knowing Eddie was becoming amused with her following flush. "...You always know what to get me, don't you?"

"Aha, yes, perhaps I do for you, darling. And until the last one dies, I will love you." That didn't sound very promising but, Clarice became curious. Hadn't she heard that before? Without warning, the male before her was getting down on one knee and her heart leaped into her throat. "Eddie..."

"Clarice, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And you were the first one to accept me for the nerd I was and still am." She giggled, encouraging him to smile and continue on. "But I love you, more than you ever know and I've only one question." Smoothly fishing out a small black box from his pocket, he then opened it before her and showed it. "Will you marry me?"

"..."

"YES~!"

* * *

It had been two months after she had seen her husband and he had sent a note saying it wouldn't be that long. Something worried her and her superstitions were getting the better of her. No matter how well she took care of the blue flowers from their night of engagement, they had been dying so fast...

Spinning the wheel slowly, the female paid up front at the stationed officer and moved to park. Mount Massive Asylum? Clarice got a bad feeling down her spine but, nevertheless, walked in and up to the front desk. With just a few words, she was easily directed to her husband's office but something was off. Why was every person here so tense?

Clutching her purse tighter, she continued on quickly, favorite sandals hitting the empty halls with a soft slap. And just as she was beginning to gradually count room numbers, an alarm went off, causing her to flinch and give a cry. "E-Eddie! Eddie, where are you!?" And she ran, curled hair swaying behind her.

221...222...224...227...

Here?

Opening the door quickly, she called for the male once more. "Eddie-!"

Warm pain exploded in her chest, causing her to stop as the door hit the wall. The sirens no longer mattered as she stared into the eyes of her killer, watching those wild and devastated orbs. "...H-How...could you...Eddie...?" Warmth spilled over her bottom lip before she fell, her body spasming into the arms of her murderer.

"Clarice...Clarice , of my God, no! No!" White blouse was slowly becoming stained around the surgical knife and he held her close, the sounds of the sirens no longer mattering. His fiancee...his wife was...

"Clarice...aha, you're funny. S-Stop playing dead now. ...Please? Darling? What about our wedding? W-What about...the c-children?" He suddenly shook her wildly, her words stabbing his ears and her dead eyes staring into his soul. Whatever soul he had.

A clatter sounded by his feet and he slowly looked down.

"No..." Positive. That was what the device said. Pregnant.

She had been pregnant.

"NOOOOOO! CLAARRIIIIICE!"

Sobbing into the wife of his beloved, he then swore to kill everything here. For revenge. For humanity.

For her...and his unborn child...


End file.
